xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
XTale: Multiverse 12
XTale in Multiverse #12 Multiverse #12 is basically just like any other, but with a few minor changes that didn't affect the AUs until a special event happened. And that event is arrival of the human from the reality of Creators who changes the fate of the Multiverse. This human's name is Marco, and he's responsible for recreating XTale after the Underverse events. Info about Marco: https://undertaleoc.fandom.com/wiki/Marco Backstory Events of Underverse happen and the Multiverse is torn apart by Error!Sans. Error404 is infuriated and thinks his plans are ruined. In a fit of rage, he wishes to destroy the Original Universe, which would cause the entire Multiverse and every remaining creature which resides in it to be completely erased from existance. However, he was stopped by one of his servants. Marco; a human from the reality of Creators who came into the Multiverse and accepted to serve Error404 in exchange of Error404 sparing the timeline he resides in. Marco had a plan; to use Error404's mother's tool; Omnipotent Sans, in order to revive the Multiverse and stop this madness. Error404 accepted and Marco made a plan. He would gather up a few allies in order to stop XGaster's and Ink!Sans' plans to purify the Multiverse. While his allies and himself would face XGaster and Ink, Core!Frisk would organise the summoning of Omnipotent!Sans. Before he went help Core!Frisk to gather 30 Sanses for the ritual, he used his cables to take XTale!Chara and Frisk from XGaster's clutches. He took them to an empty Anti Void, where he used a power he collected in one of his missions; REWRITE, to free XTale!Frisk from XGaster's control. He offered them a deal; to join him and defeat XGaster, or to get back to XGaster and die. They decided to ally up with him, and he left them in the Anti Void to prepare. Meanwhile, he entered the Omega Timeline, and found Cross!Sans. He explaned his plan, and Cross had accepted it. Core and Marco managed to convince 30 Sanses to do this ritual, since they pity their shattered Multiverse. Then he went to find an ally whose power would be strong enough to make XGaster lose his composure. And he found one: Bete Noire. He and his team entered the timeline where XGaster, his puppets and Ink were close to defeat the Original Universe characters. However, he interfered. He sent XTale Frisk, Chara and Cross to destroy XGaster's puppets, Bete Noire to destroy XGaster's beast, and he would take on XGaster and Ink himself. He had the upper hand; his REWRITE was powerful enough to disable XGaster's OVERWRITE, making them both unable to use. Then, Ink tried to fight Marco off, but failed, and Marco threw him out of the timeline. He then went to fight XGaster, and majorly wounded him, and ripped out his OVERWRITE SOUL out of his body. However, Ink returned and took the SOUL out of Marco's hands. But the SOUL Ink took was a fake; Marco already drained the OVERWRITE SOUL and crushed it. He then used his special black cables, the ones Error404 gave him, to erase XGaster from existance, which he suceeded. He then sent Ink to Error404, for the judgement of his crimes and punishment. Frisk, Chara, Cross and Betty fulfilled their tasks and together with Marco, they left the timeline. Marco returned Betty to her own timeline, and as he promised her, he gave her the power of RESET, which she would use to kill her arch enemy; Glitchtale Chara over and over and over again. He then went to the empty Anti Void, which turned out to be XTale's remains. He offered the XTale trio the decision if he should recreate their universe with his new OVERWRITE abilities or not. They wanted their universe back, but they asked of Marco that he shouldn't make it to be perfect. And so, he obeyed. He made a universe similar to the one he originates from; the one from the Creators' reality. As he was leaving, Chara stopped him and offered him a golden heart locket; the symbol of his gratitude and friendship. Marco accepted it with a smile and wished them all good luck before leaving XTale. XTale 2.0/Timeline XI Soon to be discovered... Gallery XFRISK.png XCHARA.png XGASTER.png XTALE.png